warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecies and omens/Novellas
Prophecies and omens are dreams and signs given by StarClan to leaders, medicine cats, and sometimes to other Clan members as well, to foretell the future and warn them about incoming events. This page lists prophecies and omens from Novellas. Prophecies ''Goosefeather's Curse Blood Will Spill Blood :'Prophecy:' "The lake will run red with the blood of brothers!" :'Sign:' Whispers from StarClan cats :'Interpreter:' Goosepaw :'Meaning:' The ''blood-related half-brothers, Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, will meet in battle and spill blood; Hawkfrost is killed and his blood turns the lake's water red. ::Reference: Starlight Leopard and Tiger :Prophecy: "Leopard and Tiger will feast on your bones!" :Sign: Whispers from StarClan cats :Interpreter: 'Goosepaw :'Meaning: 'Leopardstar and Tigerstar would join forces and create TigerClan, to battle the other remaining Clans with BloodClan. ::'Reference: The Darkest Hour The Great Battle :Prophecy: '"Rivers of blood, washing away everything the Clans have known..." :'Sign: 'Whispers from StarClan cats :'Interpreter: 'Goosepaw :'Meaning: 'The Great Battle would come, and attempt to destroy all the Clans. ::'Reference: The Fourth Apprentice Listen to Midnight :Prophecy: '"You will find friends in unexpected places. Listen to what midnight tells you." :'Sign: 'Whispers from StarClan cats :'Interpreter: 'Goosepaw :'Meaning: 'Six cats from the Clans would journey to the sun-drown-place, and meet Midnight, a badger that can speak to cats, and will become a friend. ::'Reference: '[[Midnight (book)|''Midnight]] Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky :'Prophecy: '"Darkness, air, water and sky will come together!" :'Sign: '''Whispers from StarClan cats :'Interpreter: 'Goosefeather :'Meaning: 'A cat of each Clan will travel to find a new home. ::'Reference: '[[Midnight (book)|''Midnight]] Destroyed by Water :'Prophecy: '"Water will destroy her!" :'Sign: '''Whispers from StarClan cats :'Interpreter: 'Goosefeather :'Meaning: 'Bluestar will die on her last life by drowning in the gorge. It was also a warning that her relationship with Oakheart could potentially ruin her chances of becoming leader, and taking Rusty/Firepaw into ThunderClan.Revealed on Kate's blog*Although Kate's response has Oakheart being referred to as Oakfur, this is corrected in the comments. ::'Reference: ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' Fire Will Save The Clan :Prophecy: '"Only Fire will save the Clan!" :'Sign: 'Whispers from StarClan cats :'Interpreter: 'Goosefeather :'Meaning: 'A cat with a flame-colored pelt (Firestar) will save ThunderClan (from the treachery of Tigerclaw) in The Darkest Hour and The Last Hope. ::'Reference: ''Into the Wild'' Omens ''Mistystar's Omen The Moth : '''Omen: '''A moth emerging from its cocoon and taking flight. : '''Interpreter:' Mistystar : Meaning: Mothwing should be trusted to be medicine cat despite her disbelief of StarClan. :: Reference: Mistystar's Omen ''Tigerclaw's Fury The Striped Claw : '''Omen: '''A cat claw found at the feet of the Clanrock, on which the moonlight cast shadows that resemble stripes. : '''Interpreter:' Runningnose : Meaning: Tigerclaw should be the next leader of ShadowClan. The omen is false, created by Jaggedtooth using one of his own claws in order to manipulate Runningnose to choose Tigerclaw as ShadowClan's new leader. :: Reference: Tigerclaw's Fury ''Mapleshade's Vengeance Three Pieces of Water Reed : '''Omen:' "A tiny stream appeared in Ravenwing's den, in a place where no stream has run before. It carried with it three pieces of water reeds." : Interpreter: Ravenwing : Meaning: Oakstar and Ravenwing think that Mapleshade's kits don't belong in ThunderClan and that they will only cause the Clan nothing but danger. :: Reference: Mapleshade's Vengeance ''Goosefeather's Curse The Great Hunger : '''Omen:' A horrific vision of the ThunderClan camp during leaf-bare, frozen and covered with snow, with the Clan cats starving and hideously thin, at least one of them already dead, and the fresh-kill pile completely empty. Several StarClan cats stand at the edge of the clearing, eyes filled with sorrow and grief at seeing the living cats starve. : Interpreter: Goosefeather : Meaning: A starvation epidemic, the Great Hunger, is going to hit ThunderClan during leaf-bare despite their best attempts to prevent it, and several cats will die as a result. :: Reference: Goosefeather's Curse ''Leafpool's Wish'' : Three Tiny Stars :: Omen: Three tiny stars in the sky gleaming brighter than the others.Revealed in Leafpool's Wish, chapter 1 :: Interpreter: LeafpoolRevealed in Leafpool's Wish, chapter 2 :: Meaning: Leafpool will have three kits. ::: Reference: Leafpool's Wish Notes and references Category:Reference